


To Be With You

by E_Hiiragizawa



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Hiiragizawa/pseuds/E_Hiiragizawa
Summary: Sakura and Eriol are happy together. But sometimes, to love someone is to let them go. Tags will be updated as the story progresses.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Kinomoto Sakura





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. Characters belong to their creators. This is not part of my series.

When her alarm rang, Sakura reached out and slapped at her alarm clock. She opened one eye to look at the clock, 8.30am. She stretched and dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for class.

At twenty years old, Sakura was a third year student at Tokyo College, majoring in Graphic Design. Currently, she lived in a two bedrooms apartment in Tokyo with her fiancé. They'd been together since the second year of junior high school and he proposed after they finished high school.

After breakfast, she did the dishes, grabbed her bag and checked that she had everything that she needed for the day. She stepped out of the apartment, locked the door and rode down the elevator.

"So pretty!" She looked around. School had just started last week and spring was on its way, marked by the blossoming cherry blossom trees.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Someone greeted her.

Sakura turned and saw her good friend, Tomoyo walking towards her. "Good morning, Tomoyo! Going to class?"

"Yes. I have my first workshop in the afternoon. So I have to prepare." Tomoyo replied as they started walking together. They lived in the same building. Tomoyo lived with two roommates, their old friend Rika, and a girl named Ayumi Kojima. Ayumi was Rika's cousin and she moved here from Kyoto to attend Tokyo College. Sakura had never met her personally as she just moved in a little over a week ago, just before classes started, but she had been busy settling in, so Sakura didn't want to intrude.

"How exciting!" Sakura smiled widely. Tomoyo was very passionate about fashion and Sakura was glad that her friend was able to study what she loved the most.

At first, Sakura had some difficulties deciding on which faculty she wanted to major in, before she decided on Graphic Design. Their college offered a wide range of classes on various subjects, from agriculture, business, design, engineering, etc.

Their apartment was about seven minutes' walk to the campus' main entrance, so they usually walked to classes. There were a lot of students living in the building, it felt like a dormitory of a sort.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked together past the main entrance to the design building and parted ways inside to go to their respective classrooms.

After class, Sakura made her way to the cafeteria. Once she got there, she looked around and found her fiancé already sitting at one of the tables, reading.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted him and put her bag on the chair.

"Hello, dear." Eriol looked up, closed his book and put it inside his bag.

They went to get their food together. Sakura bought chicken teriyaki bento while Eriol chose the hamburger steak with demi glaze and rice. They also got some gyoza to share. They paid for their meals and sat down.

"Only you would choose morning classes." Sakura commented as she took a bite of the gyoza.

"There are twenty other students in the class, so obviously I'm not the only one. Did I wake you up?" Eriol asked. He tried to be quiet, but they shared a bed, so there was a chance that he woke her up by accident. Even though they stayed in a two bedroom apartment, they pretty much only used one bedroom. He had moved his clothes over to what used to be her room (now it was their room) and converted his old bedroom to a study.

"No. I woke up at eight thirty." Sakura told him.

"What time did you go to bed last night? It's only the start of the semester, surely there's still no big project due." Eriol had gone to bed early last night while Sakura was still on her computer.

"No." Sakura suddenly looked sheepish. "I ended up watching anime until quite late."

They finished lunch and put the tray away. "See you at two?" Sakura asked. They both had another class after lunch and then they were planning to go to the movies.

Eriol agreed and they went their separate ways.

Two hours later, they were on their way to the cinema for their movie date.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Sakura said happily after the movie. They watched an animation movie made by one of Sakura's favorite studios. Eriol quite liked it too since the movie was pretty deep.

"Let's have dinner outside today, since we're already here." Eriol suggested and Sakura agreed. They walked around the mall, looking at various things while waiting for dinner time. At dinner, they ate at a sushi restaurant and then went home.

A few days later, they were invited to Tomoyo's place for dinner. This would also be the first time that they met Ayumi.

"This is my cousin, Ayumi Kojima. Ayumi, this is Sakura Kinomoto." Rika introduced them. They greeted each other.

"Nice to meet you, Kojima!" Sakura bowed and smiled widely. By nature, Sakura was a very friendly person and she loved to meet new people.

"Mm, smells good! What are you cooking?" Sakura asked Tomoyo brightly.

"Grilled salmon with miso. It's a recipe that I found online a couple of days ago. Dinner will be ready soon. Where's Hiiragizawa?" She asked as Sakura had come alone.

"He has a phone call, but he'll be here soon. Do you need any help, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked since it seemed like Tomoyo was the only one cooking.

"Oh no, Sakura. I'm fine. I'm actually finishing up." Tomoyo said. "Sit down, relax and make yourself at home."

Sakura sat down on the couch with Rika and Ayumi. "How are you finding Tokyo, Kojima? Must be quite different from Kyoto…" Sakura had been to Kyoto once for a class trip and noted that it was more traditional compared to Tokyo.

"It's bigger than I thought. And very crowded." Ayumi said with a smile.

"I agree. When I first came here, I was fascinated too." Sakura nodded. "Back in Tomoeda, it's definitely quieter."

"It is." Rika agreed too. "While Tokyo is very exciting, sometimes it feels good to go back to Tomoeda."

"Rika, you should take her to the Sky Tree! We went there a while back and it's very nice!" Sakura suggested. "You can see most, if not all of Tokyo from there."

"Once Ayumi is settled down, I'm planning to. I've never been there myself, so it would be a great experience." Rika said enthusiastically.

At that point, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, must be Eriol." Sakura commented.

Rika stood up and opened the door.

"Good evening, Sasaki." Eriol greeted her.

"Evening, Hiiragizawa. Come on in." Rika stepped aside to let him in. He took off his shoes and changed into the provided slippers before joining the rest of them in the living room, where Rika introduced him to her cousin. "This is my cousin, Ayumi Kojima. Ayumi, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Nice to meet you, Kojima." Eriol bowed and flashed her his trademark smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Hiiragizawa." Kojima greeted him back.

"You're just in time, Hiiragizawa. Dinner is ready, everyone." Tomoyo appeared from the kitchen. They helped her move the plates to the table and sat down around the dining table.

"Oh, this is so good, Tomoyo!" Sakura complimented her friend as she ate. "Where did you find the recipe? You have to tell me."

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll email you the recipe." Tomoyo said.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, do you guys have any plan? We're going to the mall." Rika told them. "Ayumi needs a few things and I need to pick up some stuff too."

"We're going back to Tomoeda to have a family lunch." Sakura said. While Tomoeda wasn't that far, they moved to Tokyo because it was more convenient, especially living here, so close to the campus. "What about you, Tomoyo?"

"I, uh, I actually have a date tomorrow." Tomoyo said, blushing slightly.

Sakura and Rika's jaws dropped to the floor. "You have a date?! With who?!"

"Oh, come on, guys. You're overreacting. It's not that big of a deal." Tomoyo told them. "With a guy from business major. My friend introduced us a couple of months ago and he asked me out a few days ago."

Sakura and Rika were both speechless. Tomoyo had never once shown any interest in any guy, so this had come as a surprise for them.

"Of course it's a big deal, Tomoyo! It's going to be your first date, ever!" Sakura said, her excitement was clear.

"And your first boyfriend too!" Rika continued.

"Why are you two more excited about it than I am?" Tomoyo asked. "And honestly, I don't even know if we're going to be a couple. It's just a date."

"Well, in any case, it's still your first date." Rika said and Sakura nodded. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to Sumida Aquarium. I've never been there." Tomoyo told them.

"Oh, that place is awesome!" Sakura said and turned to Eriol. "We went there, right?"

"We did." Eriol confirmed.

"You guys have been to places." Rika commented. "The Sky Tree, the aquarium…"

"I guess so…" Sakura shrugged. "But the aquarium is really great! It's located in the Sky Tree town. Actually, we went to the aquarium in the morning and the tower at night." She recalled.

"That does sound great." Rika admitted. "Oh, now everyone is going on dates. While I'm still single."

"I'm still single." Tomoyo pointed out. "Like I said, it's just one date."

"Uhm, well, I'm still single too, Rika." Ayumi chimed in.

"Right." Rika nodded. "We're both still single, Ayumi. Tomoyo, if the date goes well tomorrow, you won't be single for much longer."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Tomoyo said, now regretted telling them as they were blowing it out of proportion. "How's your first couple of weeks so far? I think things are going to get tougher this year. I already have three big projects coming my way…"

They changed the topic to school and finished dinner. Sakura offered to help with cleanup, but they declined. So, the couple sat with Tomoyo in the living room as Rika and Ayumi cleaned up. Since it was the weekend, they weren't in any rush. Half an hour later, Sakura and Eriol left.

"Good night!" They bid their friends goodnight and then walked back to their apartment.

"This is great! Tomoyo is going on a date, finally." Sakura commented as they got into the elevator. They lived two floors above.

Eriol pressed the button to their floor. "Hm, like she said, it's just one date. Don't get too excited."

"How could I not? Tomoyo has never shown any interest in any guy before and now she's going on a date." Sakura said.

They reached their floor and walked to their apartment. "I'm tired. We're going in the morning tomorrow, right? I think I'm just going to take a bath and go to bed." Sakura yawned as Eriol opened the door.

"You do that. I'll have an early night as well. I'll just check my emails." Eriol closed the door behind them.

Sakura took a bath and got ready for bed. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Eriol was already in meditation, apparently choosing to meditate first before taking a bath. Sakura climbed into bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"It can cut cost, but we've converted the second bedroom into a study room, so that's actually very nice. Besides, it's very difficult to get a one bedroom unit in our building." Sakura said when Touya asked if they were planning to move into a smaller unit. It wasn't a secret that they were sleeping together and didn't need the extra bedroom. Touya himself had moved in with Yukito a few years ago, and so did Nakuru and her own boyfriend.

In the first few months of university, Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika lived together in a big house with two other girls. Eriol lived nearby with a few housemates of his own. But soon enough, they found some units in their current building. It was closer to campus and they didn't even have to take any public transport to go to campus. The cost was comparable, so it really was a no brainer. They found two empty two-bedrooms units. So Sakura suggested that she would share the apartment with Eriol, and Tomoyo could share with Rika. That way, they each would have their own bedroom and could share the rent equally. But of course Touya objected, not wanting Sakura to live with a guy, even though she and Eriol had been engaged by then. But after a while, and with some help from Fujitaka and Yukito, he finally agreed.

At first, they slept separately. Sakura took the master bedroom and Eriol took the other bedroom. That went on for almost a year before they finally stopped pretending that they were not sleeping together and moved into one bedroom.

Eriol had shown his commitment to marry Sakura, but she wanted to finish her degree first, so he waited for her. He went to school with her, even though he didn't need to. He also taught himself how to play the stock market and investments so that he could get some extra income for their daily life. He had a sizeable amount of wealth back in England, but he chose to learn more about today's business and investments.

After lunch, they helped cleaning up and Eriol left to go back to his own house to check on Spinel as Sakura stayed back to hangout with her family. They spent the afternoon in Tomoeda before heading back to Tokyo around six. They ate dinner at one of their favorite restaurants before going back to heir apartment.

* * *

"Good morning, Kinomoto." Ayumi greeted Sakura when they bumped into each other the day after. Sakura was on her way to her mid-morning class.

"Morning, Kojima!" Sakura smiled and greeted her. They started walking together. "What major are you taking?" Sakura asked the younger girl.

"Accounting. How about you?" Ayumi asked.

"Graphic Design." Sakura told her. "How do you like university so far?"

"It's easier than high school. I thought that it was going to be tough, but I guess when you're focusing on one subject, it kind of makes things easier." Ayumi said.

"Hm, that's a good way to put it. And I agree with you. When I was in high school, I had this thought that things are going to get crazy hard in university. But it turns out, that's not the case. I guess it's just like what you said. I don't have to learn about math and other things and I can focus on design." Sakura mused.

"You're also from Tomoeda, right? You, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa." Ayumi checked. "Rika said all of you have been friends since elementary."

"That's right. Rika, Tomoyo and myself have known each other since first grade in elementary school." Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm going this way. The business building is that way, right? Have a nice day, Kojima!"

They parted ways as they went to different faculty buildings.

* * *

"How did it go yesterday, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend during lunch time. Neither of them had any afternoon class, so they decided to hangout outside instead.

"It was okay. We went to the Sky Tree and it was pretty fun. How about you, Sakura? How did the lunch go?" Tomoyo asked as she ate her udon.

"Normal, I guess? Food was great, as always. Touya fought with Kero, you know how it is. The usual…" Sakura said. "How's the guy? Is there going to be a second date?"

"I don't know… He said he'd call me." Tomoyo looked unsure.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Sakura took a bite of her tempura. "Don't think too much about it. Like you said, it's one date. If he calls and you want to go on a second date, go ahead. If not, that's okay too. You know that, right?" Sakura told her and noted the uncertainty on Tomoyo's face. "Tomoyo, listen to me, if you don't want to go out with him, it's okay to say no."

"Um, it's not that I don't want to, Sakura. He seems nice. It's just, you know I've never had a crush or a boyfriend, I'm not sure what to do." Tomoyo admitted. "Like, what to say, how to act and all that. What if I do or say something wrong?"

"I think you're overthinking it." Sakura told her.

"You think so? I mean, I'm not sure myself." Tomoyo looked conflicted.

"Okay, what's your biggest concern?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo seemed to think of her answer. "I guess, I'm worried if I've put him off. He's a business major and you know I know nothing about that. Our conversation was a little awkward, but then we talked about general things, you know, like food and stuff."

"It's your first date, Tomoyo. And you didn't even know him, of course it's going to be awkward." Sakura said reassuringly. "You said he's nice, so that's a good sign, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I guess so…"

"Look, don't worry too much about it, ok? If he calls, and if you agree to go on a second date, then you go from there." Sakura finished up the last of her meal.

"You're right, Sakura. There's no point worrying about it now since I don't even know if he was going to call." Tomoyo agreed.

After their meal, they went back to their apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Sakura announced when she stepped into her apartment and was met with silence.

Sakura put her bag on the table and checked the whiteboard in the kitchen. It said that today was Eriol's turn to prepare dinner as his class ended at 3pm and she had a part-time job today. While Eriol had told her that he'd pay for their expenses, Sakura still wanted to be independent and paid her share of the rent. So she worked part-time at the baking supply store nearby. They weren't married yet, so it wasn't his responsibility to pay for her expenses.

Sakura poked her head into the study room, but it was empty. She next went to their bedroom and found him in bed, sleeping. She approached the bed and noticed that his face was slightly red. She touched his forehead and noted that it felt very hot to the touch. He was sneezing a lot this morning, but he said he was okay, that it was just a cold, and left for class.

She went to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cold water and wrung it. She went back to the bedroom and placed the folded damp washcloth on his forehead. He sighed, but didn't wake up. Quietly, Sakura left to go to the kitchen and she checked the medicine cabinet. She rummaged through it, but there was no medicine for cold.

Sakura grabbed her wallet, put on her shoes and left to go to the pharmacy. She bought a thermometer and some cold medicine.

"Hii?" Sakura gently shook him awake. It was dinner time and she had made him some chicken porridge.

"Hm, Saku?" Eriol's eyes fluttered open and focused on her.

"I made you some chicken porridge. Eat up and then take the medicine."

"It's my turn to cook." Eriol said groggily.

"Don't worry about it. Here…" Sakura helped him up and propped some pillows behind him. She placed the bed tray in front of him. He insisted on getting that bed tray so that he could 'serve her breakfast in bed' and now, she was glad that they had that.

"Thanks." He said and slowly ate.

Sakura sat with him and made sure he eat. Afterwards, she gave him the medicine and took his temperature.

"We have a thermometer?" He asked after the thermometer beeped and she took it out of his mouth to check it.

"I just bought it earlier. Hm, 39 degrees (A/N: About 102F). Not good. Let's see if the medicine will work. If not, we're going to the doctor tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and my head hurts. There's a bug going around in class. I must've caught it."

Sakura nodded. "Well, in any case, just rest and we'll see how you feel in a couple of hours, okay? If you need anything, I'll be just outside."

Eriol nodded and went back to sleep. The medicine was making him drowsy.

When Sakura checked on him an hour later, his temperature had gone down. But her relief was short-lived as it spiked up again a couple of hours later. She woke him up and made him take another dose at bedtime before letting him sleep for the night. She too got settled and went to bed.

In the morning, his fever was still high, so Sakura decided that they should go to the doctor. "Let's go to see a doctor. Maybe it's something more than just a bug."

"I'm fine." Eriol insisted.

"You're clearly not fine." Sakura said firmly. She told him to get dressed and then they went downstairs. There was a clinic nearby, about five minutes' walk from their building. They went there and got him checked up.

"It's the flu." The doctor diagnosed. "You need to take medicine and rest. Take it easy for the next few days." He wrote a prescription.

On their way home, they stopped by the pharmacy to get the medicine. After they got home, Sakura urged him to get some rest. He changed into his pajamas, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch a documentary about penguins. "You should go to class. I'm fine."

"It's okay. I don't have anything important today. Do you still have the headache?" She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Yes." Eriol admitted. "I don't get sick easily. I guess I'm just unlucky this time."

"Lie down." Sakura told him and he did. He lay down across the couch, his head resting on her lap.

"This is nice. Getting sick doesn't suck when I have you around." Eriol grinned up a her and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's a good excuse as any to lounge around at home. It's a good thing that it's Friday. We don't have to worry about any class tomorrow and you have all weekend to recover." Sakura absently stroked his hair, making him hum happily.

"I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me." Eriol mumbled sleepily.

Sakura smiled down gently at him. "I love you too. Now, please get some rest."

Sakura got up, placed the cushion under his head and left to get a blanket from the closet. When she got back, he was already asleep. Sakura covered him with the blanket and went to the kitchen to make lunch. She made noodle soup with chicken and mushroom and simple salad with tofu.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Eriol was dozing off on the couch as they watched movie on TV. Sakura sat with her eyes on the screen as he resumed his position from earlier, with his head resting on her lap.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Sakura put on her robe over her pajamas and went to answer the door. She found Tomoyo standing there, looking embarrassed. "Tomoyo? What's up?" Sakura asked, slipping outside instead of inviting her friend inside since Eriol wasn't exactly decent. He was lying on the couch in his pajamas. "Do you mind if we talk outside? Eriol is sick and he's resting."

"Oh? Of course. Is he okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Just the flu. Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly. It was almost nine and was unusual for Tomoyo to visit at this hour.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hours, but uhm, he called and asked if I wanted to go out again this Sunday." Tomoyo informed her.

"Oh? Well, what are you going to say?" Sakura asked. As they were chatting in the hallway, they kept their voices low as to not disturb others.

"That's why I came to see you. I, I'm not sure what to do…" Tomoyo looked down to the floor.

"Wait here." Sakura told her. She went back inside. "Tomoyo wants to talk. I'm going to go to her place."

"It's late and you're in your pajamas. Why don't you talk here instead? I'll move over to the bedroom." He got up and dragged himself to the bedroom.

Sakura went back outside to invite her friend in. "Come on inside, then we can talk. I don't think it's appropriate to talk about this in the hallway."

"Ah, but how about Hiiragizawa? I don't want to disturb his rest." Tomoyo said.

"He moved to the bedroom." Sakura told her. "Don't worry. Here, sit down." Sakura gestured for Tomoyo to sit down on the armchair. "Right, so what's going on?"

"He called an hour ago and asked if I wanted to go to the mall this Sunday." Tomoyo told her friend.

"I thought you said you were going to say yes, so what changed?" Sakura frowned.

"Well, you see… Rika said that if we're going on a second date, that kind of makes it… official. So, I'm not sure if that's what I want." Tomoyo said unsurely. Rika had sounded so certain about this.

"I don't think that's the case, Tomoyo. Going to a second date doesn't make you 'official'. The only ones who can make it official are the two of you, not Rika, or how many times you've been on dates." Sakura said. "Trust me, the only ones who get to make that decision are you and the guy."

"Right now, I'm not sure what I want, Sakura. On one hand, I think he's nice and being official doesn't sound so bad, but on the other hand, I don't know if I would be a good girlfriend." Tomoyo looked so unsure of herself.

"Well, if you haven't tried it, you wouldn't know, would you?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"I guess so…" Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "I really am overthinking this, am I not?"

"A little bit, yeah." Sakura told her. "Which is not unusual nor it is a bad thing. You're thinking ahead, which is good, but don't think too far ahead. You're just going to put unnecessary pressure on yourself and the relationship. Just let it happen."

"It's just a second date. But if it's a date, doesn't it mean that we're already official?" Tomoyo frowned.

"Overthinking it, Tomoyo…" Sakura reminded her.

"Will you go with me this Sunday?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He asked _you_. Besides, I don't want to be a third wheel." Sakura declined.

"It can be a double date." Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah, no. Don't think Eriol is going anywhere this weekend." Sakura said. "I know you're nervous, but don't be."

Tomoyo sighed. "Rika made it sound so scary."

"It doesn't have to be." Sakura said encouragingly.

"Okay. I'm going to tell him that I'll go with him this Sunday. Thanks, Sakura! And I'm sorry for disturbing you." Tomoyo stood up.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and have fun, ok?" Sakura walked her to the door. "Tell me how it goes."

Sakura closed the door and made her way to the bedroom. It was already past nine, so she might as well go to bed.

"Everything okay?" Eriol asked. He had gotten ready for bed and was waiting for her to join him.

"Tomoyo is just nervous about the upcoming date." Sakura walked into the bathroom, but kept the door open. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. "I think she's serious about this guy. I mean, if she wasn't, she wouldn't be this nervous."

"Can't offer any opinion. You know her better than I do." Eriol said.

"He hasn't confessed or anything, but she's already worried about not being a good girlfriend. Rika didn't help the matter by saying that once they go on a second date, it means they're officially dating." Sakura dried her face with the towel and went to bed. She climbed into bed beside him. "Have you taken your medicines? Where are they? Oh, they're outside." Sakura made to get up, but he stopped her.

"I'll go take them." He got up and went to take his medicines and came back five minutes later. He climbed into bed and yawned.

"Go to sleep. Have you meditated?" Sakura asked. He skipped yesterday.

"Yes, I have." He got under the cover and got comfortable. "Good night."

"Night." Sakura said as she too, settled down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"We're officially dating now." Tomoyo told Sakura on Monday during lunch.

"Congratulations, Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily. "You officially have a boyfriend now."

Tomoyo smiled shyly. "Thanks. How different is it, Sakura? Being single versus having a boyfriend?"

"The last time I was single, I was fourteen. I think it's very different being single when you're in junior high versus when you're in university. So, unfortunately, I can't answer that question." Sakura said. "But, you'll find out soon enough."

"Daidouji?" A guy appeared and Tomoyo blushed. Sakura immediately knew who the guy was. "Ah, hello."

"Hi, Chiba." Tomoyo greeted him shyly. "Oh, this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, this is Akira Chiba."

"Nice to meet you, Chiba." Sakura greeted him.

"Nice to meet you too, Kinomoto." Chiba greeted her.

"Are you, uh, on lunch break?" Tomoyo asked unsurely. At his nod, she continued, "Would you like to sit with us?" Then she suddenly realized what she said and glanced at Sakura apologetically. She was so nervous, she forgot that her friend was there. But to her relief, Sakura had an amused smile on her face.

"Eh? Um, yeah, sure. I mean, if it's okay with you, Kinomoto." Chiba blushed too.

"Of course. Please sit down." Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

Chiba sat down and at the same time, Sakura spotted her fiancé entering the café, looking around. He spotted her and approached their table.

"Good afternoon." Eriol greeted them and noticed Chiba. He could make a guess, but didn't want to assume.

"Hiiragizawa, this is, uh, Akira Chiba. Chiba, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura's fiancé." Tomoyo introduced them.

The two guys greeted each other and Eriol put his bag down.

A few minutes later, their party got bigger as Rika and Ayumi joined them. Being Tomoyo's roommates, they both knew that Tomoyo and Chiba were official now. They sat down, ate and chatted together.

"I'm going to get some dessert." Eriol said after he finished his food. He left and came back five minutes later with a slice of cake and caramel pudding.

"Oh, you got the pudding?" Sakura had been disappointed earlier when the lady told her that the puddings were not ready yet.

"They were putting them up as I was getting the cake, so I got one for you." Eriol sat down beside her. He knew she loved the pudding and saw that she didn't have any.

Sakura smiled widely. This was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. He could anticipate what she wanted or needed without her having to ask for it. She took the pudding and put a spoonful in her mouth. "Hm… So yummy!"

"Guys, let's go to Disneyland!" Tomoyo said suddenly.

"Disneyland?" Rika asked, surprised.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, I read that they have that special spring parade this weekend. It'll be fun! What do you guys think?"

"Hm, that sounds fun." Rika said.

"I've never been to Disneyland before. I heard it's a lot of fun!" Ayumi said excitedly. "If Rika is going, then I'll go too."

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Eriol. "How about you two?"

They looked at each other briefly, as if having some sort of silent discussion. "Okay, we're in." Sakura agreed. "We've never been to Disneyland before either."

Chiba agreed too and Tomoyo was excited now. "That's awesome!"

They talked about amusement parks for the next few minutes.

"I have a class in ten minutes. See you guys around!" Sakura looked at her watch.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Rika said. They cleaned up and then went to their classes.

"You were not being fair, Tomoyo." Sakura told her friend as they waked to the design building together.

Tomoyo looked confused. "Why is that, Sakura?"

"You introduced Eriol as my fiancé, but you didn't say anything about Chiba being your boyfriend." Sakura said teasingly, which made Tomoyo blushed crimson.

"Ah, I, uh…" Tomoyo struggled to find words and Sakura giggled.

"You like him, don't you?" Sakura asked, her teasing tone was gone.

Tomoyo's blush deepened, which was enough to answer Sakura's question.

"Hey, it's okay. It's actually a good thing." Sakura said gently. "It's good that you like him. Isn't that why you accepted his confession? It'll be bad if you don't like him, but accepted anyway."

"Um, you're right. Since when did you get so wise, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not any wiser than you are, Tomoyo. I just happen to have more experience in this department. But of course, everyone would be different." Sakura said. "I'm going this way. See you!"

* * *

As it turned out, Chiba also lived in their building, so on Saturday, they agreed to meet in the lobby first at 7am.

"Sorry we're late!" Sakura apologized. They were the last ones to arrive.

"It's okay, Sakura. You're not late. It's not even seven yet. But since everyone is here, I think we can go now." Tomoyo said and they agreed.

They took the bus to the Tokyo station and took the train from there. Half an hour later, they arrived at the park entrance. They had purchased their tickets online, so they only needed to verify it.

"This place is huge!" Sakura looked around. Since she knew there would be a lot of walking, she had dressed comfortably in T-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. She carried a small bag that had her wallet, phone and cards.

Eriol was dressed casually in Polo shirt and khakis. He wore a pair of sneakers on his feet and was carrying a backpack. Their water bottle was on the side pocket and he had brought along his camera and their jackets inside his backpack.

"Hm, what should we do first?" Sakura wondered as they looked at the map.

After deciding where to go, they started walking. As they walked, Eriol took some pictures of the park and, of course, of Sakura.

"Do you know that Disneyland is a popular place for marriage proposal?" Rika asked as they stood in line. "The most popular spot is near the princess castle."

"Well, I can see why. It's a nice place." Sakura replied. They could see the castle from where they were standing. "I imagine that would make a great background. With the fireworks, the lighting… It would make everything more romantic."

"Is this your way of complaining because I didn't propose in Disneyland?" Eriol gave her a look. He proposed to her at his house.

"No." Sakura grinned. "It's cliché anyway."

"How long have you two been together?" Chiba asked curiously.

"Seven years. We dated for five years and then we got engaged two years ago." Eriol grinned widely.

"That's a long time…" Chiba commented. "So you two are childhood friends?"

"Not quite. We met when we were ten." Eriol told him.

They were almost at the front of the line now. Their first ride of the day was the Toy Story Mania. Once they reached the front, they grabbed the 3-D glasses and got into the cars. For this ride, they were supposed to shoot digital balls and other things in the minigames throughout the ride.

"This is surprisingly fun." Eriol commented as he shot virtual balls at the target.

Sakura, who sat beside him, agreed.

"Oh, we're lucky the weather is so good today." Sakura said as she grabbed the water bottle from the side pocket of Eriol's backpack and took a gulp. "It's pretty hot though." She handed the bottle to her fiancé so that he could drink too.

They went for a couple of more rides before decided that it was time for a break. They went to the food court and looked for seats. They barely managed to get some seats as the place was packed.

"I'll have whatever you're having. Anything is fine, really." Sakura told Eriol. She was tasked of reserving their table.

"Be right back." Eriol nodded and left to get their foods.

Ayumi and Rika came back first. "Do you want to look around, Sakura?" Rika offered.

"That's okay, Rika. Eriol's getting me some food." Sakura assured her friend. She also didn't want to leave Eriol's backpack unattended. Not that she didn't trust her friends, but she would feel more at ease if she could keep an eye on it herself.

"Are you sure? There are so many choices." Ayumi had chosen teriyaki chicken bowl.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, Kojima. It's fine. I'm not that picky about my food and he knows what I like, so it's really ok."

A few minutes later, Eriol came back. He put the tray on the table. "Got you the cheesy omelet rice with chicken katsu." He had gotten himself omelet rice with hamburg steak.

"Extra cheese?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Extra cheese." Eriol confirmed and Sakura grinned widely. He really knew her so well.

Tomoyo and Chiba came back and they started eating. Since the place was packed, they ate their food quickly so that other people could eat too.

"Time for desserts." Eriol grinned. He was more excited about the desserts than the rides. He had even done some readings on which desserts were the most popular and planned to try them all, or at least, most of them.

"I think we should split up, guys. This guy wants to eat so many desserts, we'll be slowing you down." Sakura told her friends. "He's basically here just for the desserts."

"Oh, that's okay, Sakura." Rika said reassuringly. "Desserts sound great."

"No, Rika, you don't understand. We're going to hit one dessert place after another." Sakura said. She would feel bad if their friends couldn't get on rides because of them. "We'll see you after the afternoon parade!" Sakura said as she and Eriol walked away.

"But then Sakura can't get on any ride." Rika commented.

"I honestly don't think she cares." Tomoyo told Rika. "Sakura doesn't really care about rides and roller coaster. Never has. So, this trip is more like a date for them and it's not so much about the rides."

"But if they're on a date, going on the rides is more romantic, isn't it?" Rika asked.

"They've been together for so long, Rika. They're basically married at this point. I think their idea of romance is not the same with ours." Tomoyo pointed out. "Let's go. We're wasting time just standing around."

* * *

"The mint chocolate?" Sakura asked as they chose the ice cream flavor.

"Okay." Eriol agreed. They decided to share most of the desserts and were now buying two scoops of gelato ice cream with waffles.

They sat down and ate. "Are you sure you don't want to go on the rides? I can…"

"You know I don't really care about them." Sakura cut him off. "Or is it because you want to eat all the desserts by yourself?" She added teasingly.

"This is something that I like and I want to share it with you. I just don't want you to miss out." Eriol was worried Sakura would feel forced to spend time with him, hunting for desserts instead of going on rides with her friends.

"I don't feel like I'm missing out, to be honest. I prefer to spend time with you than standing in lines for hours to get on 5 minutes rides." Sakura put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Besides, these are so good too."

Eriol smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sakura told him with a big smile.

Just like Sakura said, they were hitting one dessert place after another and then they went to see the afternoon parade at 3pm.

After the parade, Sakura called Tomoyo to ask where they were and they met up.

"How were the desserts?" Chiba asked.

"Satisfying." Eriol grinned. "We managed to get most of them. Unfortunately, some of them were closed."

They walked to the Main Street to go to the shops and get souvenirs. While dessert hunting earlier, Sakura and Eriol also managed to get their portrait done by one of the caricature artist.

"Oh wow… Everything is so pricey here." Rika said as she looked at the price tags.

"It's Disneyland." Sakura looked at the earrings.

"Do you want anything, love?" Eriol asked. He was holding a baseball cap.

"Are you getting that?" Sakura asked about the cap and he nodded. "I don't think I'm getting anything. Everything is so expensive."

"Which ones do you like?" Eriol looked at the earrings. "How about this one? It looks cute." He picked one pair and looked at the design.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not buying me…" Sakura started, but he cut her off.

"I am. Get whatever you like." Eriol told her.

"That's a waste of money, Hii." Sakura told him firmly.

"Not wasting money. Just getting some things for my fiancé." Eriol countered.

Sakura looked at the earrings again. "Well, they do look cute…" She admitted.

In the end, she got two sets of earrings and Eriol also bought her a bracelet and they got a pair of Mickey and Minnie Mouse mugs too. For himself, he bought the baseball cap and a pair of cufflinks.

In the evening, they watched the fireworks.

"Where are Sakura and Hiiragizawa?" Rika asked, noticing that they were missing.

"They slipped out." Tomoyo said. "I'm guessing they're looking for somewhere more private and less crowded."

Rika shook her head. "Those two are in their own world, aren't they?"

"You have no idea…" Tomoyo mumbled.

* * *

"Wow!" Sakura said from her place sitting on the railings. "It's so beautiful from here."

Eriol agreed. "And the best part? We're not being pushed around." He had researched this spot, checking where the fireworks would be displayed at and the best angle to watch it without being squeezed in the crowd.

"You're so full of surprises." Sakura grinned.

"You want me to be more… predictable?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No. Wouldn't have you any other way." Sakura said and pulled him for a kiss, which he obliged.

They watched the fireworks together, sitting on the railing. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months later..._

Sakura was walking along the corridor when she spotted a familiar blue hair. She stopped and looked out of the window and saw Eriol walking on the pathway with a girl. They seemed to be deep in conversation. From her position, Sakura couldn't get a good look at her, but she had seen them together a few times before.

On lunch break, she texted him, asking if he'd like to have lunch together.

' _Not today. I have a group project._ ' His reply came in a minute later.

' _Okay. See you later then!_ ' Sakura replied and then she went to the cafeteria. She ate lunch by herself. Tomoyo had a workshop, so she was eating lunch in her class.

After she finished her meal, Sakura left to go to her next class. After she was done, she went to her part-time job.

"I'm home!" Sakura announced. Just like a few weeks ago, she was met with silence. ' _Huh? Is he sick again?_ ' She wondered. She checked the bedroom, but it was empty. So was the rest of the apartment. He wasn't home yet, which was unusual in itself. ' _Maybe he's at the gym._ ' Sakura thought. She took a bath and then prepared dinner, even though it was supposed to be his turn.

Eriol came home a few minutes later. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Sakura said from the kitchen.

He appeared at the kitchen. "I'm sorry. The group project went longer than expected."

"That's okay. Take a bath. Dinner is almost ready." Sakura said she cooked.

They ate dinner and then he cleaned up and washed the dishes. "I'm going to be busy this weekend. Are you okay going back to Tomoeda by yourself?"

"Yes, of course. What are you going to do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I have some group project meetings. We have two group projects this semester. Both of them are going to be ongoing projects for the rest of the semester." Eriol put the last of the plates on the drying rack.

"Okay. That's not a problem. I'll check on Spinel too, but I'm sure he's okay." Sakura assured him. "You don't usually have group project though." Majoring in Literature, Eriol's projects were mostly individual projects.

"And now I have two. For one of them, we're supposed to read and review a few chapters each week. Since there are three chapters to review and three people in the group, we usually do one chapter per person and then discuss them in class. But one of our group members dropped the class and so there are only two of us left. It's impossible to get another member at this time, so we have to do some extra work, including the discussion and stuff." Eriol explained. "For the other project, we just started it this week. Since I've already had a group mate, we decided to do this project together too."

"I can see why. It's easier that way, since you're already meeting for the other project anyway." Sakura said.

"Exactly." Eriol nodded. "I'll be in the study." He told her and then disappeared into the study room, leaving Sakura to work alone in the living room. She had a project due by the end of this week, so she worked on it.

On Friday evening, Sakura went back to Tomoeda. She stayed there for a couple of days and went back to Tokyo on Sunday evening.

The apartment was empty, but Sakura didn't think much of it. Eriol sometimes went to the gym on the weekends and she didn't tell him what time she'd be back, so he probably was getting dinner outside too. Sakura cooked herself something simple and ate her dinner alone. After cleaning up, she prepared for her class on Monday.

Sakura was busy editing her design when Eriol came back.

"I'm home!" He announced when he saw that the lights are already on.

"Welcome home! Have you had your dinner?" Sakura asked when he showed up.

"I have. Went to the gym and then ate dinner outside." Eriol emptied his gym bag and put the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. He went to the bedroom and a minute later, Sakura could hear the water running.

Sakura got up and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to join him. He grinned and pulled her into the shower with him.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura and Tomoyo walked together to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Isn't that Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked when she spotted the young magician.

"Huh?" Sakura turned and saw him walking with someone. She recognized the girl from last week.

"Who's that with him?" Tomoyo wondered.

"No idea. Probably a classmate." Sakura shrugged.

They ate lunch together. After lunch, they went to their afternoon classes.

Sakura arrived at her part-time job and started her shift. About an hour into her shift, she saw a group of girls coming in and she recognized one of them as the girl who was walking with Eriol earlier.

After a while, she went to the register to pay for her purchases.

"Hello! Would that be all for today?" Sakura asked as she started to input the code to the computer. "Oh, making cheesecake?" She made a small talk as she noticed the recipe book and the ingredients.

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"That will be ¥4,800 please." Sakura said and received the money. "Thank you. Have a nice day!"

The next day, Eriol came home with a box of cheesecake.

"Where did you get the cheesecake from?" Sakura asked lightly.

"My group mate gave it to me. It's quite nice." He put the box in the fridge.

' _So that girl is his group mate._ ' Sakura thought, remembering her customer yesterday.

"Well, dinner's almost ready." Sakura told him and he left to take a shower.

After dinner, Eriol cleaned up and took a slice of cheesecake out. "Do you want any?"

"No." Sakura said from her place on the couch.

A pause. "But you like cheesecake." Eriol commented.

"Don't feel like eating any." Sakura replied.

Eriol joined her on the couch with his cheesecake. He started eating happily. Sakura glanced at him and suddenly felt annoyed. She stood up abruptly and left.

"Sakura?" Eriol was surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I have a project due." Sakura said simply. She went to the study and closed the door. She didn't usually work in the study, preferring to work in the living room instead. But she sat down at her desk, opened her laptop and started working on her design. To her frustration, she couldn't come up with any idea, so she started browsing instead.

Sakura stayed there until ten before going to the bedroom. He was already meditating, so she got ready for bed and climbed into bed. She was still awake when he finished and got into bed beside her, but she said nothing and pretended to be asleep instead.

"Night." Eriol mumbled and a few minutes later, she could hear his breathing evened out, telling her that he was asleep.

* * *

"Want to talk about what happened last night?" Eriol asked during dinner the next evening. They didn't see each other during the day since he left early for class and they didn't have lunch together either.

"I have this project due next week and I can't seem to come up with any idea. I'm frustrated and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Sakura lied.

"Take it easy, Saku. It'll come to you. It always does." Eriol said encouragingly.

Sakura nodded. "Yes." She felt bad that she lied, but she couldn't tell him that she was upset over some cheesecake. She tried to make it up to him. "Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, but I have a group meeting." Eriol said apologetically. "How about we go on Sunday instead?"

"Okay. Sunday is fine." Sakura agreed.

The next day, Eriol left for his group meeting. A few minutes later, Tomoyo called and asked if Sakura would like to go to the mall. Seeing that she had nothing else to do, Sakura agreed. They met at the lobby fifteen minutes later and left to go to the mall.

They looked at clothes and had lunch at the food court. After lunch, they walked around to do some window shopping, stopping by a few stores.

"Oh, hold on. I need to go to the washroom." Sakura told Tomoyo. A few minutes later, she came back out and found Tomoyo standing there with a strange expression on her face. "Tomoyo? What is it?" Sakura asked curiously, startling her.

"Nothing, Sakura. C'mon, let's go." Tomoyo quickly said and grabbed Sakura's arm to drag her away. But she wasn't quick enough.

Sakura caught a glimpse of blue hair through the window of a small bookstore. "Is that Eriol? What is he doing here?"

Tomoyo tugged on Sakura's arm before she saw more. "C'mon, Sakura."

"Wait, Tomoyo. I just want to…" Sakura trailed off when she saw a girl, his group mate, appeared beside him, making him turn. She showed him a book. He smiled and said something to her that made her laugh. "What the hell…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm sure there's an explanation, Sakura. C'mon…" Tomoyo was very determined to drag her friend away before things escalated further.

"Oh, no. Let's see what he's doing here at the mall when he said he was going to a _group meeting_." Sakura said.

"Who's that girl?" Tomoyo finally asked because it seemed like Sakura knew. "Isn't that the same girl who was with him a few days ago?" She recalled.

"His group mate." Sakura said. "She came to my workplace few days ago to buy a cookbook and ingredients for cheesecake. Guess who came home with a cheesecake the next day?"

"Oh…" Tomoyo had to admit, it did look bad. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Of course there is, Tomoyo. The problem is, what kind of explanation." Sakura said.

Sakura herself wasn't too big on books. She likes to read, but it wasn't her hobby. She watched as he talked to the girl about the book and she looked just as excited as he was. They were talking animatedly about whatever book that she was holding. Sakura took a deep breath. That girl was his classmate and they did group project together. He could discuss about books with her and she'd know what he was talking about. But that wasn't the case with Sakura. She only knew some books, the more popular ones, and he couldn't really talk about books with her. But it was clear that he was enjoying the conversation with the other girl.

"Let's go, Tomoyo." Sakura said and without waiting for her friend, she turned around and walked away. Suddenly, she wanted to get as far away as possible from them, so she quickened her pace. She was aware that Tomoyo had to run to keep up with her, but Sakura didn't slow down.

Tomoyo finally got close enough to grab Sakura's arm to stop her. "Sakura! Hold on!"

Sakura stopped. "He loves books and it looks like she does too." She said sadly.

"So?" Tomoyo didn't understand where Sakura was going with this.

"Didn't you see? He looks so happy when he talks to her. You know I don't really read books and he can't talk about books with me." Sakura looked down to the floor.

"I don't see the problem, Sakura." Tomoyo frowned. "So what if they both like books? I'm sure the rest of their class like books too. That's why they're studying about it. But I don't see how it's related to you."

"Maybe, maybe he'll like her better." Sakura said, her voice above a whisper.

Tomoyo was surprised. "That's nonsense! He loves you, Sakura!"

"But…" Sakura tried to protest, but Tomoyo grabbed her arm.

"No buts. Come on!" Tomoyo suddenly pulled Sakura back to where they came from.

"Tomoyo, where are we going?!" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"We're going to say hi to them." Tomoyo said and Sakura stopped.

"No! Why would we do that?!" Sakura refused to move.

"Because you're being ridiculous right now!" Tomoyo told her friend.

"Am I really?!" Sakura sounded angry now. "I'm just stating the facts here!"

"The facts?" Tomoyo asked. "The fact is, Sakura, he loves you very much. The fact is, he's going to marry you and you two are going to live happily ever after."

"There's no such thing as happily ever after! And feelings could change in a matter of minutes. Now they might be talking innocently about books, but he could like her and before anyone knows it, he could…" Sakura choked at her own words as she said it, "He could fall in love with her." She said, so softly that Tomoyo almost didn't hear her.

Tomoyo sighed. There was no talking to her when she was like this. "You know what? Let's just go home." She took her arm and guided her to the exit. Sakura didn't resist.

"Is it okay if I stay with you for a bit? I, I can't face him right now." Sakura asked when they got back to their building.

"Of course." Tomoyo nodded. They went to Tomoyo's apartment. Luckily, it was empty. Ayumi and Rika were staying at Rika's parents this weekend.

"I'll get you some water." Tomoyo said and left. She came back a minute later with a glass of water. "Here, Sakura."

Sakura drank the water and then put the glass on the table. On their trip back to their building, Sakura was more and more convinced that Eriol would like the girl better.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked gently as she sat beside her.

"I think he might like her, but he doesn't realize it yet." Sakura said.

"You're angry, I get that." Tomoyo said. "But right now, you're not making any sense."

"I just… I just want him to be happy and if she can make him happier than I could, then…" Sakura trailed off. "Maybe you couldn't see it, Tomoyo, but he looked very happy back there, in the bookstore. When I go with him, he just picks a book and we leave. We don't discuss anything."

"What I can see is, he's very happy when he's with you." Tomoyo said gently. "You two have other things that you can enjoy together."

"Like what? He loves books, history and cakes. He has more in common with my Dad. My Dad, Tomoyo! And Kero!" Sakura's voice was shaking slightly. "Other than magic, we have nothing in common!"

"You love him very much, don't you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "I do, but love alone is not enough. This is not a movie, Tomoyo. This is real life. In the long run, he might be happier with someone who share his interests."

"I think that's where you're wrong. Yes, this is real life and maybe love alone is not enough, but you two, what you two have, is enough. I've seen you two together for years, Sakura, how you grow together, how you love each other…"

"I don't know, Tomoyo. Now that she's in the picture, things could change." Sakura said. "I need time to think about this."

"What you need is to stop making assumptions and talk to him." Tomoyo told her.

Sakura stayed at Tomoyo's place until dinner. At 8pm, the doorbell rang.

"I'm guessing that's Hiiragizawa. What do you want to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Can you tell him that I fell asleep?" Sakura asked.

"He could always carry you back upstairs." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Then tell him something else, anything! I don't care." Sakura said.

Tomoyo sighed and got up from the couch.

"Good evening, Dadouji. I'm here to pick up Sakura. Is she here?" Eriol asked when Tomoyo opened the door.

"Um, yes." Tomoyo had to think of something quickly. "She's… Well, is it okay if she stays here for tonight?"

"Is everything okay?" Eriol asked, frowning.

"Uhm, yeah. It's… It's girls problem." Tomoyo finally said lamely.

Eriol looked confused. "Can I speak to her?"

"It's not really a good time, Hiiragizawa. Maybe tomorrow?" Tomoyo said hopefully.

"Is she okay?" Now he looked and sounded worried.

"She's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Tomoyo assured him.

Eriol stood there as he considered his options. "Very well then. I'll come by tomorrow. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night." Tomoyo said and closed the door when he left.

"You owe me. Sakura. It's not easy lying to that guy." Tomoyo told her friend when she went back to the living room. "There's something about him that's quite intimidating."

"It's the Clow in him." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Well, Clow or no Clow, I don't think this is a good idea. You have until tomorrow to get yourself together." Tomoyo said firmly.

Sakura just nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and Tomoyo walked to the door with a look of resignation.

"I'm sorry, Daidouji. I'm just dropping this off." Eriol said and handed her a bag. At Tomoyo's confusion, he explained. "It's Sakura's clothes and toothbrush."

"Oh…" Tomoyo managed.

"Good night." Eriol said and left, leaving Tomoyo standing there, dumbfounded.

Tomoyo closed the door, went back inside and handed Sakura the bag. "From your fiancé, who cares so much about you, he came back to drop off your things."

Sakura was stunned when she looked at the contents of the bag, her pajamas, her toothbrush, a set of clothes (complete with underwear) and a single cherry blossom.

"And you still think he'd like any other girl?" Tomoyo asked when she saw the items.

Sakura didn't say anything.


End file.
